The story of foxx
by awesomemccloud
Summary: Fox finds out that he has a older brother but his brother dosn't know about him
1. Chapter 1

disclamer i do not own starfox or halo. the story of foxx ch.1 ''Spartan 100''. ''yes sir!'' ''i'm giving you the pillar of winter you are dismissed'' foxx got out of his seat and went into the elevator. As foxx exited master chief walked toward the fox ''hey chief'' said foxx ''hey '' said john so you ready to go explore that new place'' foxx said ''oh shut the hell up'' said the chief. ''ha ha ha! laughed foxx as chief went into his fighters foxx got on board it flew off . ''engage slipspace!'' foxx yelled then a black hole was created then the huge ship was swallowed by the black hole. ''fuck! something just hit us!''yelled a pilot. everybody to the escape pods! foxx yelled as he was running . ''to la arrrgghhh!'' a pilot yelled but his sentence was cut short buy the explosion.''cortana what was that?'' said chief ''... you're not going to like this'.  
sorry super short chapter next one will be longer oh and go easy this is my first fanfiction


	2. crash land

** disclamer i do not own star fox or halo foxx is mine ''The pillar of winter is destroyed'' said cortana ''what!? no i cann't be I'm going down there'' said chief ''but...'' contana was deatavated when he reached the planit he saw the crash he got out then pulled out his rifle and walked into a hole. Once he got in he knew he was close to the deck then he heard a grolw then a dino came out of its hiding place ''shit'' chief said he fired the dino almost instanly died . soon he reached the deck and suddenlly a huge dino came through the door and almost killed john but suddelly a blade went through its back '' what up you peace of shit'' foxx joked ''ha ha ha '' said chief then they herd a rusling then a blue vixen came out in alert chief glanced at foxx then smiled but then she called for hell foxx grabed his combat knife and charged at the dino then foxx stabed the dino the vixen was waching this then the dino punched his helmet off then he pulled out his pistol and killed the dino the vixen got up and ran torwards foxx and hugged him and said ''kemoft sharpclaw komo?'' ''semo gtu'' said foxx ''oh I though you where...'' ''no i'm a fox '' said foxx ''I know you're a fox silly'' ''I know you're lylatian .''said the vixen ''a what!?  
i'm just a u.n.s.c spartan'' said foxx ''what?'' said the vixen ''by the way whats you'er name'' said foxx ''shafire , you''said shafire ''i'm foxx '' said foxx ''and thats my friend john''**


	3. fox mccloud

A/N Hello its been sometime I'm sorry for the misspelled words so here it is! disclaimer I do not own halo or star fox. ''so...'' said shafire ''chief and I have to get off this place whould you like to help us?''said foxx ''sure'' she said as she walked toward foxx. foxx blushed and stared to stumble in his words  
''o-ok''. foxx studerd shafire giggled ''well should we be going?'' shafire said as she smiled. ''well lets go'' chief said then foxx ears twiched hold on I hear somebody'' foxx wispered has he slowly approched the hole in the ship. ''got ya!'' foxx yell as he pulled a fox through the hole . the fox looked like fox everything looked all the same... fox pov. As I opend my eyes I saw a armored fox he asked me for my name and I said fox. fox mccloud. end of pov  
''well hello there I'm foxx mccloud '' said (well you know) ''wait my dad said something about me having an older brother named foxx so you must be my older brother!'' said fox ''well what do you know he has a brother now can we go?'' said chief '' sure come on shafire '' said foxx '' ok '' said shafire ''see ya ''  
said foxx as he and the others walked away ''see you soon brother'' said fox. soon foxx and the others found a ship ''well here it is' i'll see you soon I  
guess '' said shafire ''hold on why don't you come and join my crew'' foxx shyly said ''really you mean it !'' shafire said joyfuly ''well lets get on our way'' said foxx as he walked up the ramp as they all got on the ship shot off in the night sky ''I hope we can get home''chief said 'yeah me to me to...'' A/N well thats the end of the 3thd chapter and check out my youtube supermamalugi765 its kind of stupied but just do it see ya


	4. notice

what up guys and girls I'm just telling you that I'm doing a new story but this story is not dead but its going to be soon ti'll the next chapter so expect to see this new story to be based on shafire and foxx's futrue and of corse chief's so see you soon oh and if you want to friend me on xbox my user name is  
shotgunspree 17 so peace out


End file.
